


Hotel nightmares

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slight Slash, sleeping in cars, tiredness, written on a bus so it's kinda...yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel for the night is not really ideal. Sleeping in cars ensures, but Richard's car is not the best to sleep in.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote while on a long bus journey and decided to write fully when I got home as a bit of an experiment.

They had to spend a lot of time in dismal, dank and sometimes dangerous hotels thanks to making Top Gear's special episodes, but this one definitely ticked all the boxes as being the worst hotel room (if you could call it that) they had been in yet. 

The room in question was just a small concrete room, no windows and just one flimsy wooden door, on the floor lay a very thin mattress that offered no comfort against the hard ground and a even thinner blanket which was covered in something unidentifiable.

Jeremy took one look at this little room and promptly turned back on his heel and walked away from the building "I for one will not be sleeping here, if you need me gents, I'll be in my car. Sleeping"

James and Richard watched as Jeremy walked off, then turned to look back into the room.It was awful and sinister looking. James agreed with Jeremy, he wouldn't be staying here either. "For once I agree with Jeremy" James said "it'll be better to sleep in the car"

Richard looked at James and sighed "oh sure, you guys get to sleep in your nice warm cars, but you're forgetting you've done that to my car" he pointed over to his car, which was missing a section of roofing, a prank done to him by James and Jeremy when he was bragging about his car being the only convertible of the three, "How am I meant to sleep with the roof missing? It's quite cold"

And he was right, during the day the sun had shone warmly down on them, but out here at night it got pretty damn cold. Richard would freeze if he slept in his car. James felt a tug of sympathy as he looked at Richard, who had this look in his eye which said he was squaring himself up to sleep in that hell-hole of a room, normally this would bring glee to James, but the truth was that that room didn't look fit to hold a dog, never mind a human being. So he was only a bit surprised when he found himself saying "you could sleep in my car"

Richard looked surprised at his words "really?"

James found himself nodding, unable to take the words back "well yeah, you can sleep in the back or something" he mumbled.

Richard grinned widely at him "thanks, it's the least you could do anyway seeing as....." he trailed off with a pointed look at his car.

"Yes, fine. Go get your things before I change my mind" James said as Richard ran to his car, calling back his thanks once again.

James was left wondering what he had got himself into.

* * *

 

Settling into the car had been easy. James pushed the seats forward for Richard so he could get into the back comfortably and when he was settled James settled his driving seat back as far comfortable as he could manage and waited for the pull of sleep to get him.

But it didn't. And James couldn't understand why.

That was until he heard a tired sigh come from the back and found that Richard was also awake.

"Rich, you okay?" he asked tentatively. A rustle was heard and Richard's head popped up from the back, his eyes heavy with fatigue "yeah, sorry mate, just bloody uncomfortable back here. I could kill Clarkson"

James gave a little noise of agreement and sat his seat back up, indicating Richard to sit in the passenger seat "come on, if you're awake, I'm awake. Let's just talk until we feel so tired we just drop off"

Richard scrambled from the back-seat and settled himself into the passenger seat, sighing in relief "my bloody back, how can you sleep in the back?"

James shrugged "this whole situation isn't ideal"

Richard gave a grunt of agreement and settled into his seat a bit more, turning to look at James. "so we're in agreement that Clarkson should never handle our hotel room ever again?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

James gave a snort of laughter "you're not that good at picking hotel rooms either, remember Africa?"

At that Richard nodded his head "yeah...well...wasn't my finest moment"

"Indeed" James agreed. A companionable silence then washed over the two of them and James soon found himself being lulled back into sleep, that was until Richard called his name again.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly.

"It's...thank you. For letting me sleep in your car" Richard said softly.

"s'no problem, go to sleep" James mumbled. Pulling the blanket he had up to his chin. Silently, he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

 

 

The next day James was awoken to Jeremy's roaring laughter. Blinking sleep from his eyes he woke up to find something pressed up against him.

That something, was actually someone.

Richard had seemed to sprawl himself over the front seat and had rather uncomfortably, and James had no idea how, made James his pillow to rest his head against.

The noise of a phone made James turn around and he saw Jeremy taking a photo.

"For prosperity" Jeremy said with a grin as James frantically nudged Richard awake.

"Huh? Wh-" Richard's intelligible response was, turning to look at James.

"You fell asleep on me, you moron!" James yelled "and now Jeremy has taken a photo of us!"

Richard's eyes widened in horror and he struggled out of his awkward position and opened the passenger side door, setting off after Jeremy and yelling obscenities. James scrambled out of his side of the car and also gave chase.

The crew were amused that morning to find Jeremy being chased by the other two, who were yelling after him "we didn't sleep with each other!" "it's not what it looks like!"

Just a normal day at the office.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is cheesy I know. But this was mainly trying to break profound writers block and have a bit of fun.


End file.
